Shocking Jace
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Only one girl is capable of doing this.
1. Chapter 1

Shocking Jace

drabble on...

So, it is Friday and I have this little thing to get off my chest. LOL I officially disclaim this has anything to do with Cassie Clare and everything to do with my love for Jace.

So now here it is all you lovers of J&C

Jace sat at the counter with the coffee getting cold in front of him. He just sat there staring at his reflection in the mirrored wall in front of him at Lou's Diner, the place closest to the Institute. Sebastian walks in and spots a fellow Shadowhunter. Upon inspection of the situation, Sebastian decided to go sit next to Jace and find out what had shaken him.

"Tough day at the office, huh?" said Sebastian sitting on the stool next to Jace.

Jace did not answer.

"Hmm, staring at your own reflection, but not fixing your hair. That can only mean one thing, You've had sex!" said Sebastian snapping his fingers and then drumming on the counter.

Jace turned and looked at Sebastian.

"I'm right aren't I. C'mon, tell me all about it. Don't leave out any details, you know our rules." said Sebastian.

"Our rules?" answered Jace finally. "There are Shadowhunters rules for..."

Sebastian interrupts him," Not Shadowhunters rules, stupid, just you and me. Remember the 'Good Old Days. Who was it? Was she hot? Does she have a sister? Must have been something to have left you like this crumpled piece of paper thrown on the floor." Sebastian laughed.

"Our rules don't count now." said Jace with a solemn face.

"Why Jonathon Christopher, how dare you!" said Sebastian with a fatherly tone in his mocking voice.

Jace smiled. "I've killed for less, don't say that name." said Jace.

"I got you to smile though." said Sebastian.

"Yes you did." said Jace. "Alright, we go way back and we have always told each other about every conquest...." Sebastian interrupted yet again.

"We brag, not just tell here." said Sebastian now checking out his own reflection before scanning the room for potential bragging rights.

"You won't believe me." said Jace, "I don't believe it myself."

"Truth is always stranger then fiction my boy." said Sebastian.

"It was Clary." said Jace.

"Oh, the auburn haired one bewitched you, did she?" said Sebastian.

"She, she..." Jace couldn't even start what he wanted to say.

"Ahh, I understand. You found a flower from the garden. You lit up her world. Didn't you?" said Sebastian with a sly look on his face.

Jace was back to looking at his reflection.

"Oh, the sly old rooster found his way into the hen house." chuckled Sebastian, now looking for a waitress.

"You don't understand." said Jace.

"It was good for you too, wazzz it" mocked Sebastian.

"She, I can't believe this, she was there and then she was all over me and then she was gone." said Jace.

"What, she used you? Why that little, what's her cell number?" asked Sebastian.

"I mean," said Jace.

"Hey, buddy, enough is enough, spit it out. Did she, um, hurt you?" asked Sebastian now with concern.

"There was a knock on my door at the Institute. Clary came over unannounced. I thought she was spending the day with Luke visiting her mother, our, whatever, at the hospital. But she came over. And when I answered the door she was standing there alone in a trench coat." Jace told the story and watched himself tell it in the mirror. Sebastian was glued to his words, waiting.

"The trench coat was long and light tan with large plastic buttons. The belt wasn't tied. It flowed out, it wasn't the traditional straight coat. It was like a Victorian dress." Jace stopped.

"Alright with the fashion update,man, get on with it." said Sebastian, now on the edge of his seat.

"She was wearing the coat. The belt hung down on either side." said Jace.

"What?" said a confused Sebastian.

Jace turned away from his own reflection and looked into Sebastian's eyes for understanding before he went on with the story. Sebastian watched his face dutifully.

"All she was wearing was the trench coat. It was open, not buttoned, not belted. She was naked and the coat hung open about two inches. From her throat I looked down between her round breasts tipped with the perfect shade of pink, matched her lips. Then my eyes went over her belly button and her, well, she is a natural red head. I reached out for her. I couldn't stop myself. I just placed my hands on her waist and stepped closer and leaned down to kiss her. She felt so soft and warm against my hands. Her mouth was warm and wet. My hands went up her spine and then back down stopping on her ass. I pulled her into me and our kissing went deeper. My hands kneading into her. We moaned together and we still had not moved from that one spot. I was getting so hot. She started to push me back into my room and I let her. She kicked the door shut and kept walking me backward toward my bed. When I hit the bed with the back of my legs we fell onto it, she on top of me letting out an 'Oof' sound. Then she pushed herself up onto her hands and looked me in the eyes. She said, 'It's my turn, I want you Jace.' and I was about to say that I wanted her too, but she straddled me and flung off her coat and was sitting on top of me naked, looking down at me like she was in control. She started moving her hips back and forth rubbing against me. She ran her hands up and down her body and then up and down my chest. We started kissing again. She licked my lips, my cheek, my ear round and round and then she whispered 'Happy Valentine's Day.' And when I heard the word Valentine I sort of freaked and pushed her up. She looked surprised and then I pulled her back to kiss her. My Shadowhunter defenses had kicked in at the wrong time. I almost ruined everything, but then I let myself go over to her control and the last thing I thought was 'If this is a trick, if I am to be killed then that is god's will. ' I let all my defenses down and she melted into me. She took my clothes off. I just layed there and she went over my body completely with her fingers, her mouth. I let her learn what made me moan, laugh, and whimper. Finally, this girl that I knew had never been with a guy before, asked me to help her. She gently spoke about wanting me inside her. I moved her off of me and began my own touching and kissing, my learning every point that rocked her body. Then with her eyes closed, I touched her gently and she seemed to ready herself and then we were moving as one soul. I felt her all around me and I nestled my face into her shoulder and her hair. She whispered things I never heard before and I'm not sure I remember them correctly now, but when she said 'I love you Jace.' I felt a joy I cannot explain. I couldn't hold back or give her an warning, It all happened so fast to me. Then when I opened my eyes she smiled back with her eyes and I realized she had cum at the same time as I did. It was like she was in control the whole time. She was waiting for me. She had always been waiting for me. I'm the one that had to figure things out. It was all natural to her, as long as she loved me. I was spent, I felt drugged and she was looking at me, asking me for more. I asked for some rest for a minute and I passed out. After we slept for I don't know how long. Then maybe her moving woke me or I moved I'm not sure, but she was waking up too and said she had to go. I still felt drugged with sleep. She went to the bathroom and then got dressed, I must have been dosing in and out. She came over to me in bed and placed her hand under the sheet and exposed my knee and some of my thigh. She ran her hand up and down my leg and told me she was definitely a leg woman. She was laughing a little and she kissed me. She told me that I owed her more and that she would be back to collect later. She was different, more , more of a woman I think. Later when I finally awoke and got out of bed I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had this smile on my face and I looked different. Ever since, I just went walking around and then ended up here. Is that enough for you?" Jace stopped talking and watched Sebastian.

"If that's not love, I don't know what is. I think Cupid used his bow and hit you right between the ventricles, old boy. " Sebastian said as he slapped him on the back. Then he went on.

" Jace, don't lose that feeling. It isn't easy to find. I think I'm jealous. Not everyone gets the chance your getting. I'll leave you to your Happy Valentine's Day." said Sebastian and he got up and walked out.

The End.

I know this could have been more, but this is all my effort for this hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Shocking Jace

Chapter 2

Oops, she did it again

Disclaimer for anything MI by Ms. C and with the oldies fav song Oops, …

Jace walked back to his place enjoying the sunny day. He still couldn't wipe that grin off his face even though he had not seen Clary since their passionate encounter. They did text every day he and he was glad to stay in touch. He generally talked more then her, but she always responded and if that was all she could give right now, he was ok with it. He did want to see her again and soon.

He reached into his mail box and pulled out the single letter he found. He looked and it was from Clary. He almost flew up the steps to his place. He went in shut the door, threw down his bag and sat on his bed. He held the letter gently as he felt his heart beating rapidly. It was almost as if he could feel her in the room with him, this small delicate envelope. The stamp was a couple of lovebirds. The address was written in purple ink. His eyes followed the curves of her script penmanship as if he was gazing her naked form. He swallowed hard and gently pried the envelope open. He smelled the scent of the letter.

It smelled like apples, like her perfume. She had entered his room once again. He closed his eyes and could imagine her coming to life in his room, foggy at first then the smoke escaped the genies bottle and filled his mind. She was there standing in front of him, all he had to do was keep his eyes closed.

He had to read the letter though, so he opened his eyes and unfolded the stationary. He glanced at the sheet and recognized it as being torn out of a book. It was her hand writing, it was dated and most definitely a page from her journal. I read the following:

I think that it was the most amazing night of my life. I replay it over and over in my mind. Jace was so willing to let me lead the way and he completely understood my needs. I love him, I'm sure of it, but I can't stop my thoughts of his feel, his touch, his taste, all of him. Right now, I just want to write now how this wave feels coming over me.

I imagine our lips meeting and the kiss begins. My tummy is awakening with butterflies. This feeling grows and I reach out, I find my covers and I pull them, bunched up, toward my body wrapping my legs around it. If only, only I could be pulling Jace to me. I roll to my back and my hand rests on the inside of my thigh. I have this girlie thigh that is smooth where they touch and when it is warm and I wear shorts, I don't even have to shave there, it is smooth. I gently run my fingers in circles over where Jace touched me. He found it fascinating that I relaxed just by his simple circular gesture. I ride through the memory and somehow I need to touch more. The more I explore, the more my desire grows. I tried to recreate it, to bring Jace to life in my head, but it isn't the same. I'm only one half of this soul.

Jace, if you could read my mind, I need you to touch me again, hold my tightly again.

Maybe my brazen move the other day was a new beginning for us. Maybe if I just reach out past our texting, he would be there waiting for me.

The page ends. Jace rereads and fantasizes over her recounting their finals touches, the time after they awoke and didn't talk yet. Jace sat on his bed, shocked again.

OK, I know this was a drabble, so think of chap 2 drabble as something that just needed to be said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shocking Jace

Chapter 3

The Long and Winding Wait

Disclaimer for anything MI by Ms. C

Jace was called back to Idris by the Clave months ago. Clary could not imagine what he was up to, but she could imagine other girls fawning all over him. By now, she was convinced that he was over any feelings he had for her. He would have met prettier, younger, more attentive girls. She was slow at everything she did, and she knew no one had waited for her to catch up before, not even Simon. Jace obviously had moved on. She tried to move through the thickness time had become, pushing through her day.

Clary felt glad for the memories she had with Jace. She would always have those. She flashed them through her mind, little movies.

Flick,pop. Clary turned around. She must be losing her mind. She had been hearing those zapping sounds for a while now. Could it be magic? Could Jace be trying to reach her? Flick, pop. There it goes again. She whipped around, but found nothing, not a demon nor faerie. It was probably her imagination or more liekly, her depression taunting her with hope. She is hearing things in the wind. Clary shook her head and went on her way.

It was summer and love was in the air all around her. Clary watched couples stroll around the park, and lay on blankets and cuddle. Every guy she saw was Jace, every girl herself. She hadn't even created a new rune since Jace left, she didn't have it in her to be creative.

It is quiet, no communication, Clary went home to her room alone, again.

She decided to draw a picture once she returned home. She drew Jace, of course, and then she tried to draw a scene around him. The scene ended up being the place they first met, Pandemonium. She was in the doorway and Jace was inside the closet. Instead of Jace killing a demon though, he was in a bedroom.

A/N: my, my, oh my, where could this be going? Jace beckoning Clary to come to him? Jace with another woman? Jace with Alec? O.o Where would you, reader, like this picture to go?


	4. Chapter 4

Shocking Jace

Chapter 4

You can't be too rich or too thin

Clary laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if sleep over came her or if something magical was happening. She was sitting in a chair, right behind Jace. His hair wonderfully messed with curls in and out of his collar. She saw his ears and he would almost turn his head to get a profile, but he never quite made it around. Clary sat quiet and absorbed his presence. She missed him, but just now, she felt as if their time was nearing, their time together approaching faster with every beat of her heart a wave pushed her to go find him.

He looked thinner and even though she could not see his eyes, she felt his happiness. Clary sat up with a jerk, her eyes opened. She looked around the room. She found her sketch pad and pencils and started drawing. She wasn't sure what the rune was for that came to her mind, but she saw it as clear as day. A new mark was on the back of his neck and it was most definitely a rune. A calendar of moons came to mind and a sun with a flourish of a swirl around them. It was Monday, the moon day. She had purpose, she was creating a rune and maybe, just maybe, Jace would be at the end of the rainbow.


	5. Chapter 5

Shocking Jace

Chapter 5

Shop, Coiffed, and Roll

Jace, Jace, Jace. That was all Clary could think about.

"I must be losing my mind. I'm talking to myself." said Clary.

"I'll bet your mind would be easy to find if it is as beautiful as that body it fits into." he said. Clary jumped with a start and turned in Shadowhunter speed, landing in a stance to fight. He clapped his hands slowly. She gawked straight at him.

"Jace." she said, hardly audible. "Jace", barely a whisper.

"You've got it right cutie, now lets have a hug. I've been missing..." said Jace but he had the wind knocked out of him as she jumped into his arms. "Oomph." said Jace.

"Jace, Jace, hi, hi, hi, hi." said Clary kissing his face in between every breath. When she stopped his face was covered in coral lipstick kisses out of a cartoon. Clary stood close and smiled a huge grin.

"Missed me?" said Jace with a wink.

"No, not at all, what makes you think that?" said Clary turning and walking away. Jace caught up to her in two steps.

"Hey, haven't we been separated long enough?" asked Jace.

"Far too long." answered Clary. She looked longingly into his eyes. Once the connection was made, they stood there just looking. After a few minutes, Clary spoke.

"You don't seemed to have suffered under the Clave." said Clary.

"Oh, I suffered, the silence , they kept you away." said Jace.

"Hi." was all Clary could think to say.

"Let's go out tonight." said Jace. Just us, somewhere fun.

"Sounds great, what time?" asked Clary.

"I'll pick you up at 9 sharp, be ready." whispered Jace into Clary's ear. Shivers ran down her back and she knew he noticed. She looked into his smiling face. Oo, she thought, tonight, is the night.

/

Nine PM that night

/

Clary had been busy that day, she bought a new outfit, an all black miniskirt, and a tank top with a sheer pullover on top. She wore thigh high leather boots, that tied up the front and bows were tied just under her skirt. He hair was wild, springing curls in every direction and she used some hair combs to expose her ears where long hoops hung down.

Jace knocked at her door and when she went to meet him, she grabbed her purse and opened the door and started to walk out. He held her arm instinctively as his eyes traveled down the top to the short skirt to legs, long legs and finally the floor.

"I am ready." said Clary. Jace was looking around the street, his arms went out. He thought maybe he could make her go back inside.

"No, Jace, this way is to the fun." said Clary and she turned his push into a pull.

"I think that outfit screams more then fun" said Jace as he saw her from the rear and gulped.

"What does it scream?" asked Clary innocently.

Jace made a low growl sound as he pinned her to the wall. He ran his lips up and down her neck without kissing her yet. His head was feeling light with her perfume.

Jace, I just want you to know, it took a lot of time for me to get ready for you today and I want to go out and be with you. If you think I look sexy, good. I want to look sexy for you. Is my mission accomplished?" asked Clary.

Jace turned to kiss her lips and he felt her leather clad leg stepping in between his legs making him groan.

"Let's go." said Clary and she broke their embrace. Jace followed blindly, intoxicated with the scent he knows as Clary.

"I sure hope they have some kind of contest tonight, because, you'll win." said Jace.

They walked off into the night, arm in arm, by the end of the block they were talking about everything and anything. Just hanging out, they way they like to best.


	6. Chapter 6

Shocking Jace

Chapter 6

A/N I do think chapter 5 was one of the stupidest things I ever wrote. Don't go sending me pm of things you thought were more stupid, you smarty-pants! ;P

All things Ms. Clare are hers and hers alone. I have met her a few times, she is awesome. I don't know if she frequents fanfics, but she sure has reason to these days. Congrats on all the good raining down on you Cassandra Clare. Saw all the sparkle on Simon and Schuster about you. You are hot . After all the wonderful ...now I have an idea how Jace and Clary would spend an evening.

10 points...does anyone know how Cassie got her original fandom? Hmm? I was there. It was not MI

/*music I'm listening to is 2PM Hands Up, so here are a few lyrics to them */

Alright they finally make it to Pandemonium...

Music blaring as soon as the doors open.

Baby, Put your hands up, put your hands put...put..put..put...Put

Put your hands up, put your hands up. And get your drinks up

Clary was rocking onto the dance floor from the front door. Jace followed her closely.

Jace POV

What was she doing? She usually quietly slinked around the room and found a table. She always had to melt into the walls for a while before she warmed up. What the...she is ..with that guy..."Clary," is she drunk before we even got here? I didn't smell any alcohol. I better get my arse to the dance floor.

(As Jace dances over to her, Clary spots him and raises her arm in front of her and curls her pointer finger back and forth, pulling him right up to her.) when he gets close enough to bump against her body he feels something against her middle.

/

Jace backed away and looks down and sees two hands on her waist. He looks up and sees the top of some guys head looking down at Clary's shaking behind. Jace dances back up and she smiles a huge grin as he places his hands on the bottom of her ribs and pulls her to him. She clasps her hands behind his neck and keeps swaying with the music. The guy behind her tries to pull her back against him and she laughed. Jace gently keeps her right in front of him. The guy bumps her hard and she is pushed into Jace front and center. Jace bends down and says in her ear.

"Looks like I've got me a Clary sandwich here."

Clary giggles. The guy tries to get Jace off of Clary. He tries to pry his hands off of her and Clary is being tickled.

The crowd looked unruly tonight. Maybe it was the August heat, the guys looked ready for action, any kind would do, it could be sex, it could be a fight, it could be both. Jace thinks , enough is enough.

Jace looks at Clary, She catches his gaze and is immobilized. He has that ability to stare her into oblivion. He bends down and starts to passionately kiss her. This pisses off the guy behind her.

"Hey, fool, I was dancing with her first. Find another."

Jace keeps kissing Clary. She isn't interested in stopping. The guy slaps Jace on the arm. Jace breaks the kiss and looks the guy straight in the eye and says.

"Hey, fool, she picked me over you, boo hoo. Find yourself someone else."

"F**k" said the guy and he pushed Clary out the way. Clary shouted to Jace.

"Don't hurt him Jace. Please don't fight him. We'll get kicked out and I want to stay and dance."

The guy took a swing at Jace, but he was mundane, so Jace easily ducked under the swing Jace shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the guy. The guy swung again. The music got louder.

A couple of bouncers were coming across the floor. Jace saw them and quickly held the guy and turned him around to face them. He had him in a bear hug and he said in his ear.

"If you keep fighting we will get tossed out. My girlfriend would like to stay. How about I buy you a drink and we call it quits."

The guy knew he was not going to break out of the hold , so he answered, "Alright."

The bouncers then showed up. One of them asked,

"Everything alright over here?"

Jace answered," Sure yeah, we're just foolin' around., no need to worry. Come on Clary, let's all of us get a drink. The three of them head over to the bar. Jace buys three drinks and guy grabs at his beer and disappears. Jace turns back to Clary to hand her a drink and she is watching her feet and dancing in place.

"Look at you, dancing queen." said Jace. Clary took the drink and shot it back and handed the empty glass to Jace and then turned on her heel and started dancing back to the dance floor. Jace put her glass on a table and kept his beer with him as he followed her back out to the dance floor. He was having trouble keeping up with her tonight. Again, she was swarmed by guys, three this time, all dancing around her as she gyrated back and forth, up and down. Jace wanted to signal her, but she was dancing with her eyes closed now. Just then Alec and Magnus came over and watched the show Clary was putting on.

Until you Go mad, until you Go mad, until you go mad

They shrugged back at Jace. Then they each stood behind the guys dancing with Clary and at Jace's signal they quickly pulled the guys away and took their place and danced. When the song ended Clary opened her eyes, coming back down to Earth and saw the three friends. She laughed.

The DJ liked what he saw and had someone ask Clary to come to the stage. They had a quick talk and she jumped on the stage. Jace, Alec and Magnus stood at the front of the stage.

The DJ then told every one the Karaoke was open,with Ms. Clary Fray as the first to sing She nodded to the DJ and he started the song. With the microphone in her hand, she looked down for the words.

"This is The Story of Us by Taylor Swift" said Clary then the music started and she sang.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my spot was next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up, I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me

The music faded and everyone applauded. It was a shortened version, so others could have a turn. When Alec helped Clary off the stage she looked around for Jace. Alec pointed back up at the stage. Jace had the microphone in his hands and he smirked at Clary.

Then the music started , the music started and Jace sang to Clary,

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

.

When the song finished, Clary jumped up on the stage and kissed Jace. The next up tapped them on the shoulder to break them up.

"Whoa" shouted Jace into the microphone. Clary laughed and when they were off the stage he told her,

"Clary, you were alive tonight. I hope this isn't ending now.."

"No, Jace, this is just the beginning, silly." said Clary and she led him out of Pandemonium and into the night.

I also want to name that I used Taylor Swift song, Story of Us and Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows..I didn't want to spoil this at the beginning of the story, so I am adding them on here.


	7. Chapter 7

Shocking Jace

drabble on...

So, it is Friday and I have this little thing to get off my chest. LOL I officially disclaim this has anything to do with Cassie Clare and everything to do with my love for Jace.

So now here it is all you lovers of J&C

Clary was all curled up crying on her bed when Jace entered her room.

"Hey there, what's all this?" asked Jace with quiet concern as he sat down on the bed next to his love.

Clary just kept crying , so Jace rubbed her back and hummed to her, the way he remembered his mother doing for him when he was upset. Finally, Clary started to calm down and she sat up dabbing her face with tissues. Her breathing was still irregular. She would shudder intaking air every few breaths.

Jace pointed to the window.

"It's dark out, I see the stars outside. I also see them in your eyes." said Jace.

"That's sweet." said Clary with a sniffle. Jace continued.

"Beneath the October moon is a night made for love.

The leaves are falling and dressing up the ground, all dressed up for a beautiful night, but it could never compare to how you look tonight." said Jace. Clary smiles and tries harder to clean up her face and look at Jace as he says his pretty words.

"The wind is blowing a beautiful song, but my heart strings are too loud for me to hear it." I see the wind push things around, so I know it is playing, but my ears only hear one thing, my heart beating wildly for you." said Jace. Clary practically swooned as she lay her head against Jace's arm. He curled up with her and said.

"Do you know why the moon comes out at night?"

"No, why?" asked Clary.

"It's shy and it could never compare with you, so it waits until the cover of night fall and reflects the suns light to try an outshine you, alas, it never can. " said Jace. Clary while sitting with Jace on the bed turned and rose to her knees while staying on the bed. She faced Jace and placed her hands on his cheeks. She gently ran her fingers up and through his hair. He watched her with loving eyes. Being on her knees, Clary was taller then the sitting Jace. She bent her head down and pressed their lips together in a kiss. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lips and he opened his mouth to let his tongue dance with hers. They stayed still for a few minutes, just feeling their heat grow inside. When they broke to get catch their breath Clary blushed like she usually did. Jace watched her cheeks infuse with color and he reached up and stroked her face gently.

See this? This is why the moon comes out at night, how can it compare to your glow?

"Jace, I want you." said Clary. "I want you tonight, for the whole night, not to wait until it is convenient. Stay with me Jace."

"You don't have to ask that twice." said Jace as he leaned her back down onto her bed. He was happy to divert her sadness, any way he could.

"Tell me more, I love to hear you." said Clary.

"Jace kissed her neck and nibbled her ears. He whispered into her ear, "All my dreams are coming true tonight, my love. When I touch you and you tremble, I feel your walls crumbling just for me. I feel you pull me to you and I know you don't wish to hide. I am your safe haven. Let me have this night with you, my love."

Clary could not contain her desire to be one with Jace and she pulled and tossed clothing from her own and his body. She couldn't get next to him fast enough. Jace knew what to say to her and she felt no reason to hide her wants, her needs. Jace wanted to control this special night, but he gave into her when she slid her hands down his abdomen and took hold of him. He fell onto his back and she brought her mouth to her hands and slowly worked Jace into a frenzied state. He held onto the bed.

"Please, Clary, I need you, I need to..." said Jace.

"Not yet, I want to get on top." said Clary. Jace watched as she let go, giving him a moment to control himself. It didn't last long. Clary straddled across his waist and pushed his arms above his head. He held onto her pillow and squirmed as she ran her hands down his sensitive under side of his arms. She moved to have him inside her and sat up quickly making him inhale sharply. She was touching her nipples and looking into his eyes as she started to slowly move around him. Jace reached to touch Clary, but she pushed his arms back. He watched her move and touch herself. The moonlight gave her an aura around her in the dark room. He tried not to move because he knew he could not hold out for much longer . He wanted to wait for Clary. When she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, she smiled. Jace knew she was getting close when she started to quicken her pace. His breathing became heavy and as soon as he heard Clary moan out, he felt her clamp down on him inside and he could not stop what happened next. His arms reached for Clary and he pulled her down hard to him. She kissed his neck and bit his earlobes and his pushed powerful thrusts into her. He had lost all control as he rolled her over and banged into her hard. She made small whimpers at each thrust, but he could not hear her. Once he was over, he heard her voice and he was able to focus his eyes. He worried he had hurt her.

"Are you alright?" asked Jace.

"Never better." was Clary's answer. Jace rolled off of her and she moaned in discomfort.

"Clary." said Jace.

"It's OK, yes, I'm sore, you brute. It is a wonderful feeling." said Clary.

"Brute?" asked Jace. Clary just smiled and turned away. She drifted immediately off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Shocking Jace

If you don't know by now, that I am not Cassandra Clare, then you might as well give it up and go to bed. ;P

Remember a time before Clary and Jace? I can't, guess I'm challenged that way, but I don't wish to change it.

Chapter 8

Clary opens her eyes and sits up. She recognizes the place, her dream room. She smiles as the warm sun caresses her face. She closes her eyelids for a moment to adjust to this reality, then she awakens a second time. She knows her friends are worrying about her and there is nothing she can think of to calm their fears other then, she is happy here. They want her out in the real world, but why? Is she crazy? She prefers it in here. She knows out there she is sleeping, but in here, ghosts roam freely like lions on the Serengeti. They are her oldest friends.

There are many lost dreams residing here. Clary enters the room similar in appearance to a majestic library in a manor. Each volume containing lost memories that Magnus carefully placed here. He never wished her to not be able to retain her memories, only not have them able to be read for the present time. So, Clary searched for the key to the large tomes, a dictionary of sorts. When she opened a book, she was looking at a scrambled language, unknown characters held their secrets tightly within the pages, no pictures allowed. If she could just find the dictionary that Magnus promised resided here as well, then she could unlock her past.

She pulled out a beautifully tooled leather binder and sat on a crushed red velvet sofa. Magnus thought of everything, he even decorated her mind which made her smile. She was fond of Magnus and she was not mad at him or her mother for keeping their secrets from her. She was glad to know now and felt relieved. She always felt different. Sure, people told her that teens always thought they were out of place, but once she learned that she could see what other Mundies could not, she let out a sigh.

What she never told anyone, not even Jace, was that from the day she first rested her eyes on him she started a diary. Her thoughts and feelings about everything she was learning. It was hidden here, in her dream library.

Now as she opened the binder she felt tired as her eyes focused on yet another arrangement of symbols.

She closed the book and heard the door open as she went to replace the book. She turned around to find Jace entering the room.

"Hey, there you are, I've been looking for you." said Jace.

"This is where you'll usually find me. You should know that by now." said Clary.

"Yeah, well, every time I go to sleep now, I try to think about you were last thinking about and, I don't know, this still takes me some time to get used to. When I couldn't sleep I would get up and do something else. I would work out if I was restless. Now, all I think about is you. I'm forever searching for you when I don't know where you are. Would it be alright for me to ask 'Why do you come here?'" said Jace.

"To be close to you." said Clary. Jace held his steady gaze on Clary.

"We were laying next to each other, you know that right?" said Jace.

"Yes, but I feel you better here. I sense your emotions, your ups and downs. It is less foggy here, the REAL you is here, not the one covered in glamor and a flippant attitude." said Clary. Jace smiled at her.

"You do know me so well." said Jace.

"And you know me as well, here and there." said Clary as she walked up to Jace. She reached out her hand and gently stroked his cheek. Her lips hungered to wander down his jaw, up his chin, and onto his mouth. Clary continued,

"Your words are tender wherever I read them, but here there is a sweetness I cannot resist. They make me feel better, we share a groove together. I feel a friendship and a love that gives my life purpose."

Jace walks right in front of Clary. He wraps his arms around her. She steps in closer to him and rests her head onto his chest. He starts to run his fingers through her hair, but they quickly get caught up in the curls. Her hair feels soft. He rests his chin on the top of her head and the scent of her shampoo reminds him of apple orchards in full blossom. He stands there for a while indulging his whim.

"Clary," whispered Jace through a strained voice, "I couldn't give you up if I wanted to, I can't help myself. I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you." said Jace. Clary turned her face up and brought her lips to Jaces. The kiss became passionate and she pulled Jace closer.

"Jace," said Clary, "For me, there is no way out either. I'll take all you'll give me." said Clary as she dove back into the kiss.

"I'll love you a little more every day." said Jace.


	9. Chapter 9

Shocking Jace

If you don't know by now, that I am not Cassandra Clare, then you might as well give it up and go to bed. ;P

Remember a time before Clary and Jace? I can't, guess I'm challenged that way, but I don't wish to change it.

Chapter 9

Together in the dream world they created, they slept. When he awoke, Jace felt rested and curious about where Clary was at the moment. She was not laying beside him. He got up and walked around but did not see her anywhere. Then he found her outside the window, walking down the street.

He decided to follow her. Maybe she was up to another sexy plan. His mind wandered. Then he stopped and felt cold run through him. He watched as Clary walked through the low wrought iron gate entrance of a cemetery.

He watched her walk down the paved road until she was about three-quarters of the way down and then she left the road and walked between the headstones toward an apple tree. Jace noticed paths around, but she seemed content to zig zag through stopping and touching the stones of certain markers.

His eyes were glued to her. She had stopped and sat down facing a large white stone. He came closer as she was sitting down on the paved small path with three foot stones before her. She was pulling up grass , making the rectangles more visible. She kept looking up and reading the two family names carved into the stone. After a short while she stood up and walked a few steps to two small stone steps. She walked down and immediately on her right was a larger apple tree that shed its blossoms all around her. The ground looked as if it had just snowed large fluffy flakes. Clary used her foot to push away the fallen petals and she stayed there for a few more minutes before going back to her original stop.

Jace cleared his throat. He wanted Clary to know he was there for her. She looked up and saw Jace. She smiled and held out her arm for him to join her. He came close and then they finally hugged.

"I hope you don't mind that I followed you." said Jace.

"No, I'd never mind when you want to be with me." answered Clary. "Thanks for sleeping with me." she added with a wink. Jace was shocked, at her statement, but that she meant something else and he was trying to figure out what she meant. His face contorted, locked in a peculiar stare as the wheels turned over and over in his mind.

"Thanks for slee – p (she gave a loud pop with her palm over her mouth) – ing with me." she repeated.

"The only time I truly get to spend time with you, the real you, is when you follow me to sleep. I've missed you, but you're here now, and all feels right with the world." said Clary with a big smile. Jace shook his head in disbelief, closed his eyes then opened them again. She was still there in front of him.

"You're most welcome." said Jace as he came closer. In Shadowhunter time, his lips were pressing against Clary's and she molded the front of her body against his while hands explored from behind.

Then Jace remembered where they were and he pulled back. Clary groaned in disapproval, but Jace wanted her attention. She finally opened her eyes and then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look where we are? Is this romantic to you?" asked Jace.

"I'm comforted here, it is home in a way. Though some consider a cemetery a sad and solemn place, is there anything wrong with expressing the fact that we are still alive? You make me feel alive. Nothing defines the simple act of appreciating life like watching you experience something. When you share the experience with me, I soar high into the clouds and watch from afar. My spirit dances when you reach to touch me. Does it matter that we are in a cemetery? Not for me, but we can leave if you wish." said Clary.

Jace reached his hand and stroked the side of her face. Then he came back for another passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Shocking Jace

If you don't know by now, that I am not Cassandra Clare, then you might as well give it up and go to bed. ;P

Remember a time before Clary and Jace? I can't, guess I'm challenged that way, but I don't wish to change it.

Chapter 10

Clary was the first to pull back away from the kiss. Jace kept leaning forward, his mouth searching for what it just lost. He opened his eyes and saw Clary's smiling face. He stood back straight and smiled back, not wishing to break the moment with words. She took his hand in hers and led him away, out of the cemetery. He walked along silently with her. She could tell he had so many questions, but was not sure if now was the time to ask. He definitely didn't want to ruin the magic in her mind.

They walked quietly for a time and then she stopped walking. They arrived at a blanket under an apple tree. There was a closed picnic basket against the trunk. Clary saw in his face that Jace knew exactly where he was, he grew up not far from the meadow. He knew Clary had seen it in the shard of glass he kept and she must have dreamed it up for them to share. He gave her a wink.

The sun was warm as they sat down on the soft blanket under the shade of the old tree. (I bet you're thinking they will talk and eat. Nope, it's a dream. It's not the type of dream where a lion comes out of the jungle and devours them. It's also, not the type of dream where there is a violent earthquake and the ground opens up and they perish. OK, last strike, no, there are no pink, furry handcuffs in this one, I'll leave that image with Magnus. Lol)

Ok, back to the blanket under the shade of an apple tree. This is Clary's dream and Jace is the first person she felt pain to be without. She dreams of his arms around her, holding her. She dreams of how he tastes. She dreams of telling him why she loves him.

"Jace?" Clary finally breaks the silence.

"What is it?" asks Jace quietly. He is sitting with his back against the trunk. She is leaning against his chest, her arm casually draped across his waist as she plays with the end of his t-shirt, sometimes, tickling the ends of her fingers across his skin. Jace is playing with the ringlets in her hair.

"I love you." said Clary "Do you want to know why?"

"Mmm." answers Jace as he nestles into her hair , unsuccessful at reaching through to her neck.

She senses his frustration and longing.

"You take me the way I am." said Clary. "Everyone wants me to act a certain way. 'Be a good Shadowhunter, practice your defense moves.' " said Clary, imitating Robert as her instructor. Jace laughed at her poor impression. "Or, do the things they want to do like when Simon is wanting me to go hear him and his band play, or some punk poetry reading. But, you let me come and go. You come along with me when you can. When you offer for me to join you, but I say I'd rather stay home and draw, you'd say, 'See ya later.'"

Clary looked up at Jace and he smiled back down at her. He knew how much her freedom meant to her, it meant so much to him. He enjoyed being with her simply because he liked her company. He knew this was a new world for her. She needed time. He loved listening to her voice as she spoke, but as the words began to sink in, he knew she was the one for him.

He bent down and pressed his lips gently against hers. She was the one to move her hands under his shirt and run her fingers up his chest. Jace moaned into her mouth as he wrapped her tight in his arms. She straddled his waist and sat leaning her body completely against his, her hands combing through his hair. They rolled onto the blanket and stopped kissing and just touched each other around the edges of their clothing. Jace was the first to sit up and pull of his shirt. He knew he could not wait much longer to get closer to Clary. Clary sat up and Jace helped her off with her top. They shared a quick kiss and then she was in his hold as he nipped at her ear. Clary slid her tongue down his neck unto his collar bone sending shivers through Jace. He pulled away for a second and Clary's bra fell down her arms and she dropped it the rest of the way to the ground. She smiled in an overly dramatic shocked way, since she never felt him unlatch it.

She pushed him gently down onto his back and helped his removed the rest of his clothes. He then rolled her back and helped her. The warm sun served as their blanket and they watched each other as their bodies moved together. Clary couldn't stop watching as Jace knew just how to bring her to the brink of ecstasy and then move away to keep her wanting more. She felt like a puppet in his hands until finally he could not resist any longer and together rode over the waves of the passion. Finally satisfied, Clary snuggled close to Jace and quickly fell asleep within her dream.

She was rocking gently as she woke up in a hammock. Jace was there as she was coming to her senses, not sure if she was truly awake or in a dream within a dream. When Jace asked her:

"Name the first poet who comes to mind." he asked as if she was awake the whole time.

"Lord Byron" was her answer without much thought.

"Why him?" he asked.

"You remind me of a Byronic Hero." she answered.

"She walks in beauty, like the night. Isn't that him?" he asked in deep thought.

"And there was the accusations of him and his half-sister, Augusta Leigh." Clary said as she winked at her lover and definitely, NOT her brother. Jace smiled and nodded in understanding her comparison.

"Of all the flattered, followed, sought and sued;  
This is to be alone; this, this is solitude! "

Clary stated the last line of a poem before adding, "that is why I like to sit in the cemetery, solitude."

Jace came close and brushed the back of his hand gently on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your solitude." he apologized.

"You never interrupt. I always welcome you. I wish I could feel more worthy of all the attention you give me." said Clary. "You add dimensions to my life I never thought I would find."

"Then I must be the lucky one, if I'm given the chance to see the world new again, through your eyes. I believe I became tainted with the same attentions from women, the same battle scars from Downworlders, I lost the sight of love until you came into my life. I feel I can finally do things right. I am , I am more happy with the person I am around you." said Jace.

"You make me want to open myself up, more importantly, I have hope that one day I'll find my way out of these dreams and into your life for real." said Clary.

"Make it soon." said Jace.


	11. Chapter 11

Shocking Jace

If you don't know by now, that I am not Cassandra Clare, then you might as well give it up and go to bed. ;P

Remember a time before Clary and Jace? I can't, guess I'm challenged that way, but I don't wish to change it.

Chapter 11

Clary was busy in her room. Jace was outside the door trying to listen. He thought he heard metal clanking lightly and maybe a hinge squeak. He slowly brought his hand to the door knob and held it in his grasp before turning it. The door did not make noise as he slowly unlatched it. Jace was glad it was not locked. He pushed it open just to peak and he saw Clary with a quizzical look on her face.

In one hand was a large round brass key ring with a number of keys on it. There were items on the bed. Clary was mumbling to herself and he focused in on listening.

"Oh Magnus, I forget which goes to what...Is the long neck key for the cuffs or the chastity belt? How does someone start a demon tickler? I hope that bra really gives the illusion I'm looking for..magically enhanced for the best possible figure." Clary finished talking to herself.

By then, Jace had let go of the door and it swung open. It did not make a sound and Clary was clearly engrossed in her items she acquired from her and Magnus' show-n-tell session. Jace, on the other hand was totally SHOCKED!

End of chapter

Hahahah teehee Whoopin' and a hollerin'

Just a little something I pictured in my minds eye. ;P


End file.
